A Help From a Friend, Can't Cure a Cold
by VampireWizard
Summary: When the night tolls with darkness, a new being comes out from the Book of Shadows the 3 witches Piper,Phoebe,Piage, along with Leo, they meet some new forces to take down......
1. To be free is just the start

Disclamier: Okay, this is my first ever story in FanFiction. As u kno, I write like this, but only for my notes, not on the story. I hope that u really like this story, and send me any reveiws that u want to. but, i wont answer questions for the story, cause it will be answered.

* * *

Chapter One:

To be free, is just the start:

It was night; Phoebe and Paige were busy trying to get Wyatt Matthew to sleep….

"I don't get it, why won't you sleep? We did every thing Piper asked for us to do; sing a song, read to you "Mr. Witch", I don't get it!" Phoebe said to Wyatt Matthew. All he did was give the cute puppy dog eyes, and then he laughed hysterically.

Closing her ears Paige shouted above the laughter, "Maybe Piper has to do it?" then she yawned and said, "As for me, I might take a nap." She said closing her eyes.

"Oh no you won't, you will get him to sleep! And that's an order missy!" a strange, but soft and calm voice said.

"Grams!" they both shouted. Since that the baby had stopped laughing, in which he was amazed by his great-grandmother still alive. (This is not true for she is dead)

"Yes well I figure you might need some help. Piper could never get him to sleep." Grams said, moving closer to the baby. Which mad him more cute looking, since that he made a power-puff girl smile.

"Well I did, but that was from a sleeping spell, sorry that I am late P3 had some problems, this dude got drunk." Piper said when she walked into the house. "Well its better off if I do it alone, so out! Out! Out!" she said pushing every-one out of the room.

"Well so much for a welcome back!" Paige said as she went to the next room to watch the vampire-movie "Angel".

"As for me, well, I should be off, but I need to check the "Book of Shadows" first. But I need Leo's help. Leo! Oh Leo! Come down here this instance! This is your grand-mother in law speaking to you! Come down!" Grams said kind of shouting and talking, as she was going up the stairs to the attic where the book laid peacefully. As she was going up the stairs she turned her head to look back down, in which Leo just orbited in front of her, making her fall. As you might know, she screamed, but she did not slap him as usual, instead she looked at Leo with a horror look. Leo was in a mess, torn shit and pants, burned marks every-where, and he looked as if he was really cold. In that case Wyatt Matthew should have cried, but he was in the other room.

"Okay, I just got Matthew to sleep, and I……………" piper said as she walked to the other room. When piper saw Leo, she ran up the stairs not look at her grand-mother and by mistake bumped her aside. "Leo oh my god, your hurt." Piper said as she ran down to help Leo, since that he feel down, and he could barely move. "Leo, Leo speak to me please," Piper said as she held Leo in her arms, and tears were falling down. "Who did this to you, who? She said while she was shaking him to focus on her, since that he was staring at something else. "Who?" she said one last time, but this time to wake him up, she slapped him. Well Piper might now have realized this but; her grandma went threw her to get to the attic.

"Amon……ta, A….mon….ta." was all Leo said but, him saying the word or person Amonta made him grasp Piper tighter, till she could not even breathe.

"Amonta, or known as the shadow. He is an ex-dark-lighter, cursed to live as a shadow till the charmed ones are united and destroy him." Grams said coming back down from the attic, holding the book in her hands. "This is why I'm here, he is free once more." She said again, this time help Piper pick up Leo from the ground, while Paige was getting the medicine, and Phoebe stealing the book from her grand-mother. Penny (grand-mother) looked at Phoebe and was going to scream at her, but thought what the heck. Then she started speaking again as nothing had happened. "Amonta steals people's shadow; after the shadow is taken, you become cold, and then……………you turn into stone."

"Luckily, Leo is not human, so he won't turn to stone." Paige said as she as she putted the medicine on his mysterious burn marks. Then she went to Phoebe and toke the book away from her to start reading on stone crafting. "As for you, did you find what you wanted to find?" she said looking at Penny. (Grams)

"Well speaking of being dead, I need some respect. Well anyways I came here to help warn you about the curse, but I am too late. So I will be off." Grams said.

"Wait! Will we ever see you again?" Phoebe asked for the first time in her life, she was scared. Scared at the thought of losing someone that meant a great deal to her.

"You will see my again, and at midnight tonight some-one shall rise from the dead." Grams said, then she faded away, but all was not good.

"Okay, now we have a shadow-demon on the run. What the heck do we do?" Paige said, and then an idea came over her head. "I think we should check the "Book of Shadows", but where is it?" she said again looking at her hands this time…… "It's gone!" she shouted after 10 minutes of looking at her hands.

"You shall never find me witches, Hahahahaha!" An evil voice said.

"Amonta! The charmed ones are immune to your powers!" Leo shouting, then he fainted.

"You think white-lighter that I am afraid of the charmed ones, they are not even the charmed ones, Paige is a half-sister, and Prue is dead, you are hope-less! Amonta cried again, and then he gave one more laugh and disappeared. That was when Wyatt Matthew (I will just call him Matthew) cried again.

"Matthew! Don't you ever get tired and sleep? It's midnight and…." Phoebe paused, "Did I just say it's midnight?"

Then the light went off, and the door-bell rang, but up in the attic, where stood the "Book of Shadows", is now an empty magical-book, with no information on Amonta. Or did he just steal the page out of the book?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how was this first chapter? Please send me anything. Please R&R i think it's called, my next chapter will be like in 2 days so hold tight if u like it!


	2. This is not a dream

Okay, this chapter is really short, so i am going to need advice, and please R & R! i would also like to thank OceanLily12 for send me a reveiw! Come on where r u:Aoichinn, charmedbaby11, Charmedsweep, Inuspeeddemon, SVUroxmySox, and OceanLily12 for giving me advice! I hope u like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2:

This is not a dream……:

As Phoebe and Piper were tending Leo's wounds, Paige lighted some candles. Phoebe turned to Piper and asked if Leo would be fine.

"Oh, he's all-right, just some burn marks, and not the fact that he is missing a shadow! Anyways who was on the door?" Piper asked while kissing Leo's head, which made him smile.

"Well the person was gone when I opened the door." Phoebe said. While she was walking to her bed room, she had a premonition that took her back in time….

(Quick Author's Notes: Okay, when the writing become like "_This"_ it means that it's a flash-back. Don't worry, I will still mention them.)

_Flash-Back_

_It was late summer and Henhana Halliwell (present day witch's ancestors) was out from her sacred house, due to the birth of her baby. Now she has to go shopping, or her baby will keep her all night just for a midnight snack (same problem with Matthew). It was night, and the air was giving a soft cool breeze. She went to a 24-7 shopping mall, to buy some baby-food, but sadly, Wal-Mart had taken over the store, so it became a 12 hour mall. Disappointed that she had to feed her baby fruits, in which she never like them, because when ever the baby saw a fruit she would make it alive. (Baby's power) So she walked back home. As she turned to a dark corner-like-alley, a dark-lighter stopped her path._

_"Henhana, we meet again." The dark-lighter said while he was pointing the cross-bow at her heart._

_"Amonta, this is no way to make a greeting." She said. Then she took the crossbow a snapped it into dust. "As you may have forgotten, your powers don't affect me, but this time I will be ready for that little soul stealing trick of your. I won't suffer the same death my white-lighter suffered. She said again, but this time reaching down to her jean pockets. She took out a small piece of paper with words in it. "This time, I have a spell ready:"_

_'In the night_

_Where my face shines with bright_

_Avenge my death_

_And curse this demon to the book_

_So he may rest their till the Charmed Ones are united_

_And that they destroy the demon.'" She said walking away from the dark-lighting._

_"No! This can't be! I will find you! That's a promise from the devil!" Amonta cried, just before he became a shadow and vanished into thing air._

_"I hope that is over." Henhana said, weeping at the thought of her white-lighter dead. But before those sad moments died away, she felt pain in her chest. She thought an arrow? But her question was answered, because a sharp staff came out from her chest. _

_"You stupid witch! You ruined my chance in killing him!" a strange voice said. "Now you shall die, but before I blow up your head, I want you to see who I am."_

_Henhana turned around, and gave out a painful scream and cried "No, I can't be." The last thing she saw was him and a white cat……._

_(Flash-Back Ends)

* * *

_

Okay how was this chapter? Who do u think Henhana saw. Please R & R! and watch out for my next chapter! in 2 days! 


	3. A lovely day is broken into tears

Okay, I am really sorry that I did not make a new chapter this week, but I was stuck in some homework. Yah, i am only 13 years old, and I take 7th grade. Well anyways, I got some reveiws about the flash-back Phoebe had. So to sum that up, Henhana cast a spell, and trapped Amonta as a shadow in the "Book of Shadows" then she was killed from one of her old friends. That person will come in chapter 5, so stay tune! Hope you like this chapter, and some notes: This chapter has some not nice stuff between Piper and Leo. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

A Lovely Day is broken into Tears:

After the premonition, Phoebe fell down unconscious till morning came up. As phoebe opened her eyes, she realized that it was no long night-time.

"Huh, wah?" she said rubbing her eyes with her extra long sleeves. Then she looked around her room and realized that it was early in the morning, so she began to talk to her self. "I think I need some sugared-pie." (Pie stuffed with tons of sugar) she said, and then she paused and screamed "Hello! Piper, Paige! I know you are awake now get me some sugared-pie or I wont tell you about my premonition!"

Just then Piper and Paige walked into the room and said good morning to Phoebe.

Piper was the first one to speak, "So Phoebe, what did you see in your premonition?" handing her the sugared-pie.

"Yah, you had a rough time. I mean you were screaming, and crying about this lady, and then you fell down." Paige said while she was handing her a cup of coffee.

"Well, thanks for the food, but how is…" Phoebe was cut short because just then Leo orbited into the room acting as if nothing had happened. "Leo! How are you? I fought you lost you shadow?" Phoebe said jumping up and down from her bed like a manic little girl sucking on an ice-cream.

"Oh, I'm all right, but still missing a shadow. Anyways, the elders say that the problem is getting worse by the minute," he said. Then her walked in front of Piper and gave her an 'I-Love-You' kiss.

"Come on! Can't you do that some place else!" Paige said while she was eating Phoebe's breakfast. Phoebe was just watching Piper and Leo kiss, because she was mad that her boy-friend had taken off again and he did not tell her. Then she spoke again, "As for me, I am going to go down and play with Matthew."

"Okay what ever! Just as long as you find out what's his power!" Piper shouted down-stairs. Then she turned to Leo and started to unbutton his shirt... "Oh Leo, can we do it now, and hope for another baby?" she said, this time kissing him, and bringing him to 'Phoebe's' bed to have………………….

"Well okay lets do it, but last time we did it, we were caught by the police... Remember, we were at a restaurant, then we went to the parking lot, and then we did "………" and then a police caught us?" Leo said not minding the fact that he was doing it on Phoebe's bed and that she was watching.

Phoebe being even more disgusted than before screamed to Leo and Piper: "Leo that is disgusting! Why do I even want to know? Memory not needing in my brain! She paused to get all of the anger out then she continued, "This is the last straw! Piper you promised no more loving and baby stuff in front of us, especially not in MY BED! And you know how I feel when ever you do that. Not to say that I have not even heard word from him in like what, 5 months!" Phoebe howled this time with rage. Her face turned red, and then she tried to calm down (which did not even work) and spoke softly, "Do you even want to know wh………" she was cut short because Paige just screamed and they could hear crashing and banging down stairs. Piper and Phoebe ran down stairs to see what was the entire commercial about while Leo was buckling his shirt back.

Down stairs, it was a mess, and the only thing they were looking at was her. Piper's nose became red, and all she said was "Welcome back……."

* * *

Well who do you think came back from the dead? the next chapter will be up soon, and if anyone can send me a Reveiw telling who came back from the dead, then the next chapter will have some meaning to it. 


	4. A plan must be made but, to who?

Okay, what do you think will happen next? Just for you to know, at this chapter there will be 2 things that will get you to read the next chapter. What it is, i wont tell you. Well Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

A Plan must be made, but, to who:

"Prue, good you made it in time. I was getting worried." Leo said as he walked down stairs, with a new shirt.

Piper turned to him. He knew that he was going to get kicked in the ass. As Piper stared at Leo, her watery-eyes burned with red and evil, her nose became redder, and horns came out of her head (Not True). Leo knew he was going to get screamed at. All her did was look at her with cute little puppy dog eyes. Hoping of a chance to live, and see her naked again. (I am only joking)

"Leo, you knew this whole time, and you never told us! You are really something! I might as well destroy your senses, (My own new power) then you can be missing a shadow and your senses! She howled with an all-mighty rage of anger.

"Pipes! Calm down alright! You weren't supposed to know about it," Prue said. "Oh yah, and I made you a nickname; Pipes!"

"Prue, it's been so long. You were dead, and we missed you a lot, and well I must say, your cloths are still the same when you left. The demon made a hole in your body, and it's still there. Good thing we did not throw your stuff away." Phoebe said hugging Prue with all her might.

"Well once when you are dead, you are left the same way. Unless I can get a dead healing spell, then it will be alright, and thanks for not throwing away my cloths, but I am suppose to wear this long black robe that is the sign of death." Prue said hugging her two sisters.

Then she turned to Paige and said, "And you are……?" moving her hand forward also for a handshake.

"Me? Oh! Names Paige and I am your half sister!" Paige said not shaking her hand, but hugging her stronger than Phoebe did.

"Okay, since when did we have a half sister?" Prue said.

"Since mom had an affair with her white-lighter." Paige said smiling to her self.

"Oh, so that means that you can orb to right?" Prue asked.

"That's right! You catch up pretty quickly!" Paige said, smiling at her self more, since that she was in the middle of things.

"Okay now that every one knows every one, what the heck happened here!" Leo and Piper both said at the same time. Then they stared kissing till Phoebe kicked them in the leg.

"Okay first of all, yuck, and second, when I entered this lovely home again, I saw her (Paige) playing with a baby. My first guess was that the baby was yours, (Piper) and that she was a demon (Paige) trying to hurt, or kidnap the baby." Prue said kicking Leo now in the leg to make him stop staring between Piper's chests. (You know what I mean)

"So then Prue pushed me towards a couch, and I teleported a table above her. When I did that, she pushed it towards me, in which I disintegrated it into flames." (Again my own new power) Paige spoke softly kicking Prue because she aimed at the wrong place, and now Leo was on the ground crying. (You know where she kicked him in)

"So you broke out living room over a misunderstand cat fight?" Phoebe said. She paused and then she cast her own spell to clean up the mess:

'I cast this spell

To clean this mess

So it may be free

From the mess'

Just then, the room stated to shake and then their was a blind of light, and the room was perfectly normal.

"Well that worked. Last time I tried, I had mud sprayed in the kitchen." Phoebe said.

"So that was why, the turkey had a strange feeling on it!" Piper said with a little nod. Then she turned to Paige and said, "Sorry Paige that I accused you of casting a tasting spell on the turkey."

"It's okay" Paige said turning red as usual.

Just then, a port-hole opened, but it was not sucking, but spitting out.

"Oh no! Not you!" Phoebe shouted. "I just cleaned this mess!" she shouted again.

"Well I am sorry, but the portals form the under-world exploud after they have been used." He said looking at Phoebe thinking that her first words 'would' have been welcome back, but, I she said nothing like that.

Phoebe's face turned red, and then she became the next evil-Piper, and then she stopped, and her face went back normal, and then she said, "Well thanks for ruining my new spell!" then she slapped him in the face

"Wait you mean that this portal will just blow up!" Paige said looking at the portal that was just turning from red to purple.

"Well it will, but it seems that something else is coming out from it?" he said (New guy)

Just then, a big-fat-powerful demon that looks a little bit of a mix with big-momma and snorlax came out of the portal.

"Oh great! Any one has a plan?" Prue asked.

"Don't look at me, I did not do anything wrong…. I am just here to tell you about something else." He said (new person)

* * *

Well what do you think. who is the strange person Phoebe hates, and what will they do to the Demon? Stay Tune! 


	5. Okay, we have a plan but, will it work?

Okay what the heck is this! So many people saw my story, but i only have 9 reviews! 9! Please just send me some thing, I dont care what you send! Fine all i want is like just 3 reviews then i will post up my next chapter. Plus, this story is not yet done, but i am starting my other new story in 2 or 1 days, so watch out. If you want to find more about it, read this story, and find out what my new story is at the bottom. Oh yah OceabLily12 thanxs for all of the reviews, but all of them say "Grammar mistakes!" i know i know i have grammar mistakes, but i just can't find it. Sorry if you got messed up...Sorry

* * *

Chapter 5:

Okay we have a plan but, will it work:

"Cole! You idiot! Why did you have to come!" Phoebe howled above the explosion. "Do……You…….Even…….Know…….This…..Demon!" she said again while she was kicking the demon.

"Phoebe! You can't kill him like that! Paige get the book now!" Cole shouted as he walked into the kitchen to find some food.

Paige teleported the "Book of Shadows" from the attic, to her hands. She started looking threw the book to find the demon, but without luck there was nothing in the book about the demon,

"I can't find the stinking demon in the book! Paige screamed, and that was the last thing she did because, the demon used his powerful arms and picked up Phoebe and threw her to Paige as if she was a piñata. Knocking both of them out cold…….

"Oh you just pissed one of the Charmed ones off!" Piper screamed, and with a flick of her hand, she made the demon sense-less. Now since that the demon was sense-less, he was really weak.

Leo ran up to Phoebe and Paige and started to wake them up. "Come on! Phoebe! Paige! Wake up!" Leo shouted.

While he was doing that, Prue and Piper were kicking the demon's ass!

"You know that he is unknown in any magical book." Cole said walking back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and holding a sugared-pie.

"Cole! I am so going to kick you after this is over! Piper screamed, and then she was knocked out cold by a lucky punch from the demon.

"Oh you are really going to get it now!" Prue screamed dodging a fist from the demon, and then she waved her hand away, pushing the demon. "Cole do you mind?" she said looking at him.

Cole who just finished drinking the coffee took a bite from the sugary pie and said; "It's too sweet!" So, he threw it to the demon. This got the demon really pissed……

"Okay! Now you have done it! The power Piper made can only be broken by sugar!" Prue screamed.

Just then Matthew (Wyatt) crawled into the room. The beast, having back his senses smelled the baby and he started to spin his hand……..

Cole realized that the demon was going to throw a fire ball to the baby. At the same time, Prue saw it too but, she moved faster then Cole to block the baby.

Prue took the baby and covered Matthew with her body, but she was still facing the demon to block the attack.

"No! Don't you dare hurt this baby!" she screamed.

"Prue! You have a hole in your body!" Cole said as he walked back into the kitchen to get some more food.

But he was too late because just as he said that, the demon shot a fire stream through Prue's body.

"Bobe gaga. Lookie lookie demon." Matthew said before the fire smacked him in the face. With a scroll of luck, the fire didn't affect him at all. He just laughed hysterically.

"What! This can't be!" the demon cried with rage. His body went from black to red, because some one shot back the fire stream.

Prue looked behind her and saw that Matthew was shooting the fire back. "Hey would you know, his power is to reflect stuff." Prue said, but since that everyone apart from her, Wyatt, and Cole was unconscious, it did not matter.

Then demon blew up, and where his place stood was a wizard holding a sharp staff.

"We meet again." He said with a madly scary laugh………….

* * *

Well what do you think will happen next? Any the title of my new story is... "The Gift of The Game" so watch out for it. and please all i want is just 3 reveiws to see how my story is. PLEASE! okay i will stop now, but please just 3 reviews! and read my next new story, but this one is not over. Hope you like my next story. (Hint: it's a cross-over and OceanLily12 dont tell anyone since that you are in my school, and you are one of my best friends so dont ruin it for the people reading this text message right now. Thanks You. and hope you dont get bird flu!

Peace from VampireWizard!


	6. So, are you my ally or my enemy?

Okay, sorry about the slow update, but I was working on my other story. Just for you to know, it is a cross-over with Yu-Gi-Oh! And thanks for all of those reviews I got! And if any of my fans out there have any question, just send a review. but i dont want stupid question like: "Areyou really a Vampire?" Okay, none of those questions, or I will have to track you down, and spank you in the face.This chapter is more of like an explaining thing about this wizard, but it tells2 new characters. Enjoy, and my Grammar might me bad...

Some notes for you to know:

OceanLily12, Cole is not from any Power Ranger TV shows. He is half demon and half human. Okay.

XxCharmedxX: dont worry i will try to explain more on my stroy, and dont worry if you dont send reviews, family first, thats what my brain told me.

Inuspeeddemon: thanks for the reviews, and i will right more! See my new story! "The Gift of the Game"

SVUroxmySOX: i read your chapter 7, it was really great. Okay, enough credits and let the story begin!

* * *

Chapter 6:

So, are you my ally or my enemy?

The wizard stepped away from the ashes the demon made and started to brush off the dust.

"Man, I hate it when ever fairy demons die. They all ways leave a bunch of ashes that is venomous to those unspecialized creatures. I think you call them, humans?" The wizard said while he was brushing off his robe with his hands.

Prue looked at the wizard for one moment then she tried to push him away with her power, but it had a back draft and hit her right in the head making her to a triple spin in the air.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't deflect my powers!" Prue said as she jumped back up, and made a fighting stance.

"Oh, please! Do you really think that your powers have a matching to my powers? And to have you know, I am a highly powerful wizard. My name is Vendreza, and I am six point two billion years old, and I am from another time from where ever this place is," Vendreza said still shaking off the ashes the fairy demon made.

By now, Leo, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were starting to wake up. Phoebe was the first one to open her eyes and she saw the wizard.

She jumped up, and started to do a flying kick to her new comer who was a wizard. But sadly she also had a back fire, and she flew to the kitchen table. "Prue! Get away from him! He is dangerous! He was the person I saw in my premonition! He was the one who killed Henhana!" she screamed rubbing her back from the landing impact.

Prue stared at Phoebe and spoke softly in front of the wizard, "Phoebe, since when did you not start telling us about the premonitions you had? And who is Henhana?"

By now, Piper, Leo, and Paige were fully awaken and they stared at the wizard. The first thing Piper did was try to freeze the wizard, but same thing, it got back fired and she flew right into Leo, knocking him out again.

Piper turned around to see who had caught her landing and when she saw Leo in the ground sleeping like a baby, she turned to the wizard. "Just what the heck are you?" she said walking up to him.

The wizard just stood there and spoke in a soft tone, but to Paige, his tone was really sexy. "Well I would tell you, but you witches keep on interrupting me. And yes I did kill you ancestor Henhana Halliwell, but that was because she cursed the strongest dark lighter in a book."

Every one looked at one another then they stared at Vendreza looking at the robe.

Finally, Prue was the first to speak over the shock ness, "So, what you are telling us is that you are from a different world, and you are over a billion years old, and you killed our ancestor?"

"That's all right, except that I am one of the greatest wizards in the whole galaxy to ever live. Plus, I am not human not demon, but I am a 'Nou Mo' and thank you for saying that I killed your ancestor, but I was being under a curse to kill Amonta. So, I had to do something.

Just then, I bright set of light appeared, and there grandmother showed up right in the middle of thing.

The wizard turned his head down and spoke in a soft tone, "Oh no. not that ugly bitch. Why dose she have to come?"

But Grams heard every thing he said and turned to face him. "Oh, so I see that you have met my old class mate. How long has it been Vendreza? Couple of billion years, and you never toke me to that dance, now why?"

Seeing that his cover did not work, he faced up to his class mate, "Well, I guess I can never hide my self from the class head. And I told you a million times, I did not take you to that dance because I was fighting a Feral Imp!"

"Yah right! You did not want to take me there because you were scared that I could suck your soul out when you kissed me," Grams said looking away from the six billion years old wizard.

"Grams! Vendreza! Grow up both of you! You are acting like little sissy children's. 'Oh you did not take me to the dance!' Blah blah blah!" Paige said acting as if she was over a trillion years old.

"Now who told you to speak to your grandmother like that? Or did Victor tell you some things about me? And don't make such a fuss about our little talk about a dance; it happened about a thousand years ago!" Grams said, and then Vendreza stepped in the spoil to fun away.

"Yah, all that Penny said is true, and she is also a hard pusher!" Vendreza said laughing a little bit.

"So, you are Grams met in a magic school? That is so cool! And don't make so much jokes," Piper said while she was bending down and giving Leo some really hot soup which made his scream like a little girl, then he orbed away.

A knock came on the door, and Cole was the one to answer it.

"Hello, my name is Katrina, I used to be your familiar, oh, and I believe you meet my husband, Vendreza." Katrina said stepping into the house.

"What the fk!" was all Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said at the moment.

* * *

So, what do you think will happen next? Sorry thati could not give in there a little bit more action, but i had to go really quick. and just for you to know, the next chapter will be half explain about my new person, and some (maybe) nice action with the 'shadow' stay tune! Also, in a week or so, i am going to post up a new story. I wont tell you what it is till some latter chapters. 


	7. Go over with me again?

Okay, this chapter is really short, but i tells a little bit about Katrina. I am going really slow, and the Shadow (Amonta) will come next chapter.

XxCharmedxX: Dont worry, I know how to keep my stories in line. But, I all most submited it in my other story "The Gift of the Game" silly me. Thanks for the adivce!

xCharmedOnesx: I am really sorry that your story got taken down. I am about to cry, but i have tissues to clean my tears. Good luck!

Inuspeeddemon: Your other story is really good, and can you please finish "Family Ties"!

OceanLily12: You "Peril Isle" is getting really strange! But I like it a lot!

SUVromxySOX: Keep it up with "You've got demons" and i think it is Leo who has the email.

Charmedsweep: keep it up with your story, i cant wait to see whathappens next!

Aoibhinn: Keep it up with you cross-over story with X-men. I hope that Nicky does not die...Oh i will cry!

Powerof3or4: keep it up with the Harry Potter crossover!

Enjoy with the story! And you might get shocked!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Go over with me again:

Everybody was confused at the thought of the shadow, fairy demon, wizards, not picking up girls to dances, and above all, what the heck was going on!

As Katrina stepped into the house, she was careful not to pass the sunlight. She was wearing black high ells boots, a black jacket, black tight pants, and a black T-shirt. She looked just like a hooker, except with out a thong or a G-string. While she was walking in to the room, Penny and Vendreza teleported away to a far place to have a better chat about the dance.

Prue and the other Halliwell sisters found that something was wrong with her. But, Piper was too busy to realize that because she was carrying Leo to bed, and after some 10 minutes, she did not come back down. (wink, wink, blink, blink)

Cole, closed the door behind Katrina, and he shimmered away to go and kill some demons. Phoebe stepped aside so Katrina could pass, and she took a glance at her eyes, and they were sparking red. Phoebe signaled to the other sisters to look at her eyes to too see if anything was wrong. Prue and Paige both moved their eyes to take a better look, and Katrina looked at them back with a grin. Her eyes flashed red and black occasionally and they were dark purple, and fire was in it.

Katrina saw the eyes peeking at her eyes and finally spoke, "Okay, I know that you are all looking at my eyes. I know that they are flashing red and black, and yes I know that they are purple and fire is coming out, but it is not my fault."

Prue, who was already dead, knew what those eyes meant. She spoke in a soft tone, so she could calm her sisters, "Katrina, when did you die?"

Phoebe and Paige stared at Prue as if she was hypnotizes. They both glanced at Prue to check if her eyes were red. They were not flashing with the evil that was in Katrina's eyes.

Katrina knew that she had some explaining to do so; she wasted no time in explaining what had happened to her. "Fine, if you really want to know that truth. Then you might as well sit down."

Everybody went to the living room, to site down and Phoebe spoke while she was punching a cushion to make it flat. "So, Katrina, what can you tell us that can make us so shocked?"

Katrina looked at the Halliwell sisters as if she was going to faint, but Katrina has some tough nerves. "Well, as you can see I am wearing black. While I was in an exploration I met a vampire, and the vampire bit me," she said showing two teeth marks on her neck.

The Halliwell sisters, not counting Piper had their mouths open, and their eyes wide open. Phoebe fell down onto the floor unconscious while Paige fell over the sofa pushing the sofa down along with Prue.

Katrina felt that she should not have told them, but part of her told her that they could make a cure for her. Just then, her body began to tear apart, and she ran outside with tears in her eyes. She screamed, "No! No! This can't be happening to me now!" No!"

She ran outside, away from the witches, away from the city, away from the world, she ran right into the forest. It was a full moon, and she had lied to Halliwell sisters. She was not bitten by a vampire, but a werewolf. She screamed one last time before her cry became a howl. Her legs shortened, and her arms became longer. Fur started to grow all over her body, and her ears painfully went backwards. She fell down on all fours and stared at the full moon. Then her nose picked up a scent, ascent of a wizard. She ran straight into a portal following the scent…

* * *

Well, you never excpeted that Kartina was a werewolf! Who do you think she followed through the portal? What do you think will happen? Stay tune! and i am going to go like one chapter in this story, and then a chapter in the next story. Good luck in your stories! 


	8. I am a WereWolf! I can't stop!

Okay! This is one of those "Premontion Chapters" But, it tell a lot of information from the last chapter. Most of you were shocked that Katrina was a WereWolf! But, she did not lie fully. Read on and you will find out. Also, just for you to know, Katrina is alos known as Kit the Cat! Inuspeeddemon: If you were surprised that she lied and she a werewolf, then, you have not yet seen the whole thing...

SUVromxySOX: keep an open mide when you read the story, and if you get confused, then read the sentence again, you might know a bit more. But i am sorry that i did not explain more if you do get confused...

OceanLily12: You fail to amaze me. I mean you are one of my best friends. So, you should have known what was happining. But, still, you failed to amaze me.

* * *

Chapter 8:

I am a WereWolf! I can't stop!

Katrina's original self was no long alive. Her wolf self had taken over her body. And her vampire self was also working. She lifted her nose up in the air to smell the wizard's scent. Part of her knew who the person was; put the part was trapped in the curse of the werewolf. Her brain was still working the same, but she could not control her self. Like her being the mayor and a hooker doing all of the work……………

Her brain quickly thought of why she was following Vendreza. Then, she took one more glance behind her to see if anyone was following her, then she entered the portal hole to find her scent…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the manor)

Phoebe's face was flat on the carpet floor, and she was drooling like a little baby. Someone was calling her name to wake up, but she did not listen, because in her mind, she was being teleported into a premonition….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Premonition)

_Katrina was with some fellow witches, wizards, and demons. They were in an exploration to find a legendary werewolf. They were walking in the middle of a tropical rainforest, and their sweat was rushing down their faces from the humid. The vegetation was so large that they had to use magic to cut down the plants to make a path. _

_One person doing a whole lot of magic was a wizard. Vendreza, he was still wearing a robe, except that his robe was green, and plants was all around it. Katrina thought that he was trying to blend it. She was about to speak, when one of her friends who was a demon screamed. Every turned around to see why he was screaming, they all grasp in horror. They were looking for the werewolf, but the werewolf found them. The demon had tears coming out from his eyes, he tried to speak but the wolf had trust her claws through the demon's body. It looked like the wolf was aiming for the lungs, because she was holding a piece of it._

_Vendreza made a sneak attack around the wolf to shot a fire ball to her. But she could smell him, and that was his mistake. In a second, the wolf threw away the crying demon into the ground taking his spine as she took into the air. _

_"Curse you! You bloody vampire werewolf!" Vendreza shouted above the cries of the wings and screams. Then he mumbled under his breath, "Fk you bh!"_

_But, Katrina heard him say that and she looked at him in the eyes and spoke, "How can you be so cruel, and say that to her? I mean she did kill one of us, but we had to get a sample of her DNA. I mean that is what we came here for right?" she said with eye contact. Then she slapped him in the face and said, "Right?"_

_Vendreza only smiled, and then he spoke, "Actually, I came here to get affected by her. For what you see, she is my pet. It happened long time ago, I was working in an experiment using a vampire, then one day, the vampire broke out of it's cage, and bite a werewolf. So what you see, the only way to kill the werewolf is to get affected by the wolf."_

_When he said that everyone stared in horror. They had not been here to catch the werewolf, but get affected by it. Katrina was the first one to speak, "So we are like your little baits! Then, it is a good thing I brought a silver cross, that way, I can kill it." Then, she kicked him in the stomach. "And that is for bring us to out death!"_

_Vendreza did not mind the pain. He deserved it, and he knew he did. But he could not tell her that the werewolf was his wife, or she would surely kill him. But, he knew one thing he could tell her, "The werewolf is special, she can not be killed by any weapon, except her self. That means that if I get affected by the wolf. I can kill I," he lied, he had to lie, but he did not want to kill her._

_Katrina dropped the silver cross and turned over to the other people, and said; "Fine, then lets get the heck out of her!" she turned to the wizard with blazing red eyes and said, "You are on your own!" Then, she swiped he hair in his face and marched away with the other people._

_Vendreza spoke under his breath, "You wait, you will see. You will see what I have in store for you. You bitch..."_

_As the lost wanders tried to retract their tracks, they ended up in a cave. Katrina sat down on a rock panting; the she took a towel and wiped the sweat off from her face. She looked at the sky and realized that it was getting late so she spoke to her other crew member, "Guys, it is getting really late. So, I think we will rest here for the night," she paused and then she lied down on the stone, and spoke some more, "So, Finthis, you go and get some food. Ganhana, go and start get the fire ready." Then she pointed her finger to the two toughest demons and said, "Ohgena, and Pickitree, stay on watch. We don't want that 'vampire werewolf'' attacking us off guarded." Then, she slept away; she slept away to where the sun shines down on the beach._

_Then, after some twenty minutes some one was shaking her and calling her name. "Katrina! Katrina! Wake up! We need you help!" _

_Katrina opened her eyes and she saw a half looking dead Finthis with a large slash in her head. Then, she fell down on her lap dead as cold ice. Katrina looked at the dead Finthis, and then she jerk her head up just in time to see Ganhana being pushed out from the trees by a giant wolf with wings._

_"Run! Run Katrina! You are the only one left alive! Ohgena and Pickitree are both dead. Their bodies were in the lake, and some were hanging from the tree branches!" Ganhana shouted. Then she jumped up in the air, and kicked the werewolf in the face, but that did not stop the werewolf, because just then, she took Ganhaha's head. Ganhana showed no fear of her doom, then she said on last time to Katrina, "Run or you will die too. Go and find the charmed sisters! GO!" then her head got snapped in half._

_Katrina wanted to move, but her veins and nerves were frozen. As the vampire werewolf came closer to Katrina, she fought of only one thing. Katrina bowed down to the vampire werewolf and spoke in an animal tone that only wolves can understand. "I, Katrina or known as 'Kit the Cat' hereby sell my soul to you." She thought that she was stupid doing that, but she had no choice._

_The werewolf seemed to understand what she was doing. The female werewolf bowed down, and Katrina thought that her life was saved. But then, the werewolf smiled, and jumped onto Katrina biting her in the next._

_Katrina screamed, and then the werewolf exploded, and Katrina found herself, as the werewolf. "Oh god! Oh god! What have I done now!" she screamed, then she became the werewolf, she dearly had run away from._

_Up in the trees, Vendreza saw what was happening he laughed. And then his eyes caught some thing. A dark lighter was coming up to Katrina. He thought what a dark lighter was doing her._

_The dark lighter showed no fear of the new werewolf, but all he said was, "Katrina, my name is Amonta. I want you to be my loyal servant."_

_Katrina being in her wolf self could not break free of the curse. Then she felt another brain take over her. A brain of evil, a brain to sell its soul to the devil._

_Amonta smiled and then he said with a grin, "Now when ever you are a werewolf, you will be my evil servant. You will do what ever I ask you to do. And when you are your human form, you will be free from the curse. Till the next full moon shall we meet."_

_Vendreza screamed as he teleported back to his home. "How can this happen! Amonta! I will get you! And once when I do, the curse of evil will be broken!"_

(Premonition Ended)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe woke up in a screaming. Piper had gotten to sleep a long time ago, and when she opened her eyes, it was Paige who was calling her.

"Phoebe, it's all right. Prue went to the book of shadows to do something. Now tell me what did you see?"

* * *

Well what do you think? I did mention Amonta like i said, and in turns out that he cast a spell on Katrina. just wait what she will do once when she passes the portal. plus, she did not fully lie, because she is 1/3 werewold, 1/3 vampire and 1/3 human. Stay tune! 


	9. To know the truth, is the worst

Okay! Sorry for the really slow review. But I was busy working on my othere two stoires. I forgot about this story for, oh lets just say a couple of weeks. Well, you never believed that Katrina was like, you know, 1/3 this, 1/3 that, and 1/3 this. Okay, now on with the story but I have some things to say.

ChammedBaby11: Even if you don't like Yu-Gi-Oh, you don't have to read it. I am not pushing you. And this is what is going to happen...

OceanLily12: You story was really great! Check the review i sent to you! Also, Vendreza is my very own character. And rebember, Sunday and Monday, Tc! I never forget!

Inuspeeddemon: I will keep it up. And your story(s) are reallu great! Keep up the good work!

XxCharmedxX: I know that the second to this chapter did not reivew, but the problem is fixed! Whoohooo!

Now enough of the yat ta yad da chat. On with this chapter you have all so dearly been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 9:

To know the truth, is the worst…:

Phoebe was staring at the carpet where her drooling had made a huge mess. It was quiet that night, Piper had gone to sleep with Leo; tired from Wyatt. Prue was nocturnal; she slept at day, and woke at night. Cole, had ran away again, and Phoebe could not track him down…again. Paige was busy in the kitchen making a mug of tea for Phoebe; who was in the worst position any witch could had ever been in a million years.

When Paige came back from the kitchen, Phoebe looked at Paige and tried to make a smile. She did her very best to smile, but it only came to a puppy dog grin. Prue was busy reading the book of shadows on anything about vampires, and something came up onto her brain.

She looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe looked back at Pure. Pure knew that something was not right from the state Phoebe was in. So she asked Phoebe, "Phoebe, is their something you would mind telling us?"

Phoebe was shaking like mad. She was cold, scared, and most of all, confused. She was holding the coffee while she was shaking, and some spilled onto the carpet. "Prue, Paige, Katrina is not what we think," she began in a soft tone.

Pure leaned forward to hear better on what Phoebe was mumbling about. That could be some important that made her frightened to death.

"I had a premonition of Katrina. She was in an expedition with some other crew members and that 'wizard,' Vendreza. They were looking for this werewolf. Vendreza knew about the werewolf because he was the one who made it," she paused to drink some coffee than continued. "Vendreza made the werewolf by mixing werewolf DNA, and a vampire DNA. That made the werewolf able to suck blood, and fly. In the expedition, the werewolf comes and kills some people. Katrina and the others left Vendreza. But, the werewolf hunted them down. And it…" Phoebe stopped, she could not finish, because it brought back to many memories of what the wolf did.

'So, the werewolf bit Katrina. That explains a lot," Paige said with a blank white look on her face.

"There is more to that than just a little bite," Phoebe said with her eyes closed.

Prue was to anxious to even listen any more on what Phoebe had to say. But, she had to listen to get information so she could check the book of shadows. "Well, finish telling us what happened," she said in a scared tone.

"Well, after the werewolf bit Katrina, it went into her. And then, that freaking stupid dark-lighter; Amonta did some thing bad things to her," Phoebe spoke with a disgusted tone in her voice.

Paige had the high heels on this. She jumped onto the air and scream in excitement. "So, Amonta putted a spell onto Katrina to be his slave when ever she was in her werewolf/vampire form. Right?" she said with curiosity.

Phoebe looked up at Paige, and Paige smiled down at Phoebe. "How did you know?"

Paige for once, was proud of herself. She spoke in a proud tone, "I, so happen have gotten a new power. I can read people minds!"

Prue was dumbstruck, along with Phoebe too. Their eyes were wide open to listen on how Paige had gotten her new power, but something else interrupted that…

Amonta came busting from nowhere, and walked behind Paige and spoke in a chilly tone in her ear. "Paige, you can't stop me now. I have all ready stolen ten people souls since last night. Ninety more and I will be free from the curse. It looks like Henhana was wrong with that spell; the Charmed Ones can't stop me now!"

The chill in his voice made Paige shiver with fear. She knew something was wrong, and her sisters knew that too.

Amonta continued in his soft tone, speaking only to Paige. "Now, let me see how you like a shadow doing this to you!" At that same moment, he jerked his shadowy hands into Paige's heart to suck out her very own shadow.

Paige knew that this was going to happen. She turned to Amonta, and held him by his neck and spoke to his shadow ear. "Then let us do this some place else…" Then she orbed some where; alone with Amonta.

Prue and Phoebe had witnessed the whole thing. Now they were in a serious problem. They sat down in the couch, with a blank face. They had the hardest witch job ever. They had to catch Katrina, free her from the curse, stop Vendreza, destroy Amonta, give back the shadows to the people, and finally, find Paige.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But, some where, someone else makes a plan…

As Katrina werewolf/vampire self entered the portal, a two strong smells came to her werewolf like nose. One of them was her long time hunted foe; Vendreza. And the other, was from a dead, but powerful witch. She was running in the portal, the smell of fresh flesh had driven her to the point of killing anything she saw moving. Her mouth was wide open; her ears were listening to every single sound that came out. Finally, she picked up some nose at the exit of the portal. She was nearing it, going faster at every step to catch her unexpected prey…

Vendreza and Penny came out from the portal. They had landed right in front of an old building.

Penny stared in amazement, "How come we are back to the magic counsel? I thought they were wiped out by those pesky little fairy demons?" she said staring at the building.

"Well, it was not completely destroyed. For five out of the five hundred high counsel magicians, made it out alive. They teleported away, and some oh well, one thousand years, they came back to rebuild the place. Don't worry; they already have trainers, and other counsel magicians. They made it back to the way it was. Every thing is alright now. And besides they need your skills.

But every thing was not alright now. For at the same moment, Katrina came out from the portal, and stabbed…

* * *

Who? Who do you think Katrina stabbed in the? I like that! HAHA! I made her kill some one! HAHA! I feel so sorry for Paige, she lost her very own shadow. Don't worry, she won't die. I hate her too much to die. No offence if you like her, but she is DAMN ugly! If i saw her face, i would rather see a fat man. No offence if you are one! Sorry, but stay tune! AND READ MY OTHER 3rd STORY! it is called "Abducter Always Get in The Way". PEACE


	10. He, who is evil, is blind

**Okay, people, sorry for the long waiting update on this story. But, I was busy working on my Power Ranger story known as "A New Era of Evil." It is finally done, so have no problem. I assure you that next time, I will update sooner. Most of you might have fallen asleep (OL12), but that is okay.**

**TvCrazed: Plz, plz, plz, plz update soon. I am sorry for the month update! I had a writers block on this story. You know what it is. It is like you can't think of anything, and then an idea pops into you mind. Well an idea came into my mind just today! Sry!**

**XxChamredxX: It is alright if you have tons of school work. I am only 13 and I do them all either in the bus, or at lunch:p!**

**OceanLily12: Yawn. Your stories are...yawn...Sorry it is just that...yawn...I forgot your stories... :)**

**Charmedbaby11: Who did she stab? It is going to be answered right now. And Paige is off to a good start, dont you think?**

**Now, most of you readers dont bother in reading this, but read it! Because it has some IMPORTANT INFORMATION FOR YOU! So, just take your time and read it. By the way, this chapter is short, but, it changes a hell lotta things! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

He, who is evil, is blind:

Paige and Amonta orbed at the exit of the portal.

Vendreza and Penny turned around to see who had orbed. Vendreza's whole face turned pale white, and Penny stared at Paige.

"Just what are you doing here missy," Penny said to Paige, "And, who is your friend over there that looks like a shadow?" she asked Paige pointing to Amonta.

"Grams chill," Paige began.

"Chill? Chill? Don't talk with me like that young lady!" Penny said, then she grabbed Paige by the ear and she turned to Vendreza. "I am sorry to tell you this, but I will come back to the council some other time. Right now, I have to educate my little granddaughter over here," she spoke to Vendreza pointing to Paige. Then, they both teleported away.

"You better not make a mess like that again Amonta," Vendreza spoke to him.

Amonta bent down and spoke to Vendreza, "I am sorry my master. It will not happen again."

"Is every going as planed? My little apprentice?" Vendreza spoke to Amonta in a soft tone and signaled him to bend up right.

"Everything is going as planed my master. Katrina is following as she was told to distract them, you; giving Phoebe the wrong premonition. All is going as planed my master." Amonta said.

"Good, but, something tells me that you are not being honest with me. Is that true Amonta?" Vendreza said to Amonta looking at him in the eye.

"My master, I would never lie to you," Amonta said to his master stepping back.

"Then," a voice said behind him, "Then why do you step back?" the voice said.

Amonta turned around and then he screamed, "Katrina! No! You were supposed to be in my spell! NO!" Amonta screamed before Katrina ripped him in half and tore off his head.

"Want some?" Katrina said handing Vendreza an arm.

"I don't eat junk food," Vendreza relied disgusted.

"Cool," Katrina said, then she ate the arm in one big gulp, and then she spat out the bones. "Is the council on your side already?" she asked him.

"Why yes. The fairy demons are doing a great job staying disguised as the council magicians," Vendreza said looking proud at him self.

"What about the trainers, and the students?" Katrina said while she chewed on a piece of rib.

"They too are fairy demons in disguise," Vendreza said walking around. "I have a little mission for you," he said while he turned to Katrina.

"What is it?" Katrina said between mouthfuls of dead flesh and bones from Amonta.

"Do you know that little girl?" Vendreza said.

"What little girl?" Katrina asked spitting out a small spinal cord bone.

"The little girl that is in the legend of becoming the balance of either good or evil?" Vendreza said stepping over the remains of Amonta.

"Yeah I know her," Katrina said, and then she lifted up the remains of the dead corpse and threw it down a cliff.

"Good, good. Here is what I need you to do. Are you listening?" Vendreza asked her while he picked up Amonta's skull and threw it to Katrina.

"I am listening my master," Katrina said, then she threw the skull on the ground, and then she stepped on it; literally crushing it into pieces.

"Okay, I need you to go and…

* * *

**Yeah! Amonta is dead! That easy? Impossible! Well, evil cliff hanger there! YEAH! And, did you just realize that Katrina is evil? Well now you do! YEAH! I want reviews on anything this time! Stay tune!**


End file.
